Twilight Memory
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Ending and beginning, two sides of the same coin. Just like men and women. Once, Atalanta thought those two sides would never meet, but then she met Ritsuka. She embraced him. In turn, he embraced her. They had this moment all to themselves, and they were going to make the most of it.


**Ah, here we are at the official end of summer and beginning of fall. Gotta say, I'm not quite ready for summer to end and for it to go back to being chilly, cold, and everything in between, but time marches on. That's going to be the theme of this one here, the finale to the 2019 summer lineup. Hope you all enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Ah, sounds like you're coming to!" Came the voice of one of Greece's most skilled archers.

Her voice served to further rouse Ritsuka from his slumber. The pain he experienced was short and fleeting making him believe it wouldn't be long before he was able to get up and move around again. Matter of fact, that's exactly what he began to do as soon as his vision returned to him. Instead of the lush and humid jungle he seemed to be indoors. A look around told him that it was a shack of some kind. Outside the walls he could hear the soft yawning of the ocean waves telling him that they'd moved quite a bit. The last time he'd been awake they'd been in the heart of a jungle on fire fighting a serpentine dragon hellbent on either turning them into ashes or lunch.

Speaking of lunch, he blushed as he heard his stomach give a rather audible growl.

There was a laugh from the unseen Archer. "Sounds like someone's pretty hungry. Lucky for you, our late evening snake is almost ready. Just be a little patient with me, Master."

"Sure," he groaned stretching his arms upward. "Just as long as I don't have to rodeo another giant ancient evil dragon."

Again, the feline-eared woman laughed, a sound like the ringing of bells. The sound alone seemed to drive away the lingering pain that his medical treatment was supposed to be doing. Ritsuka had no complaints about it. Nor did he have any complaints on what he saw when he entered the shack's kitchen area.

Most people would have expected something overly sexy or ridiculous such as Atalanta being dressed in a bikini or an apron or perhaps even nothing at all. When it came to the myriad of ladies he worked with, such a sight wouldn't exactly have been out of the ordinary. What Ritsuka saw before him was a cat-eared woman dressed in a loose white tunic with light green-highlights staying before a kitchen stove, doing her best to cook a meal. Hi nose wrinkled as he caught a whiff of the dish being prepared.

The Archer turned back to him with a shy blush on her face. "I, um…you heal fast."

"I've gotten used to being thrown around like a human ragdoll, maybe too used to. Not that I'm complaining about it." Responded the human.

"Good, because you have no reason to." Her behavior was nothing short of childish, sneaking in glances at his scar-laden chest as if she were some love struck maiden. As it so happened, that's exactly what she was; had anyone accused her of being such a thing in public it wouldn't have ended well, but they were in private thus the label could stand. And she could wear it with pride. "I…um…you know that I…" Her tail swished about behind her in a familiar pattern.

Even before they'd begun their relationship, Ritsuka had begun to take notice of the way the huntress' tale moved. He'd placed labels on certain "patterns" as he liked to call them. The pattern that Atalanta's tail was moving in was one of flustered emotions, indicating that she wanted to speak but was too shy to get the words out. Plus, there was the adorable blush on her face. He looked into her green eyes with a shimmering smile.

It was a little shameful that when it came to cooking her abilities had limits. That was because cooking could be done in one of two places-in the outdoors that she called home or within the confines of a home, of civilization. With the former, she possessed decent enough experience, but with the latter, Atalanta at times found herself lost. Luckily, the man whom she'd given her heart to had experience in both and was more than willing to use his skills to prepare for them a meal. A private meal just for the two of them.

Atalanta admittedly didn't so much as help him as watch him cut, stir, and fry anything and everything he believed he needed to prepare a meal for the two of them. He asked no questions regarding how their hunt had gone; he was alive and so too was she and for him, that was enough. Peering through the window, he moved away from the stove to grasp Atalanta's hand and escort her outside.

The sun had already begun its gradually decent towards the horizon singling the day's end. Reading the position Ritsuka guessed he must have been out for more than an hour or so. Reasonable given he'd taken a rather heavy hit to the head; he was lucky that his skull hadn't been cracked open and he'd become a fast healer. And he'd become an excellent cook. And a good limber And…

In truth, when she'd met Ritsuka Fujimaru, he wasn't much to look at, but he'd changed, he'd grown. He'd grown into a strong and dependable man. Originally, she didn't think that she could ever find it in herself to love such a person, but after the Thanksgiving Ball last year, all that had so wonderfully changed.

Yet, he'd maintained his smile and cheer, both of which were on display as they dined outside on the beach, alone from the prying eyes of their comrades at Chaldea. Atalanta enjoyed it, and she let it show on her face.

"The day after tomorrow our little vacation will be ending." She said in sudden sorrow causing him to pause. "I'd…like to spend what time we have together…and by that I mean doing something other than…you know."

"Hunting dangerous beasts and nearly getting ourselves killed in the process?" He playfully inquired.

Atalanta laughed. "Considering we do that on a daily basis, yes. It occurred to me while fighting that I…haven't exactly used this leisure time that way it was intended. We come here thanks to Scathach's mishap and while everyone is enjoying themselves I am hunting down anything and everything with fur and fangs. It is…not fair to you, Master."

"Actually, I've enjoyed myself. It's not every guy that can say they spent a vacation at the beach hunting wild monsters…and doing it alongside a pretty girl." Smiled the Japanese teen.

In spite of her blush, Atalanta tried to look away. "Y-You've been around Achilles too much. B-B-Besides, t-t-that isn't the sort of thing people do nowadays, is it?"

"No," he answered somewhat solemnly. It was just another light reminder of how far removed from "normal" Ritsuka had become. The despair was short-lived as he looked up to her with a passionate smile while reaching out and clasping their hands together. It made the Archer's tail wag and ears flutter in delight. "But spending time with you, that's what makes me happy, and that's time well-spent."

His words caused the animalistic Servant to smile. It was clear that she wanted to reach across the table, knocking aside the food he'd prepared and take him into her arms. Such a thought coming from her, the Chaste Huntress who once spurned the presence of men, especially when it came to romance. It took some time, but it seemed she'd changed as several had predicted. Gods of Olympus forbid those people seeing her now. Then again, if they did, she wouldn't deny the fast beating of her heart and the way her cheeks heated up were because of the human teen in front of her. A person whom she'd fight Hades itself to keep safe.

"Once we finish eating," Atalanta began. "Would you…like to go for a stroll on the beach? I hear that's what couples do, right?"

After that, it was a wonder that he wasn't stuffing his face as fast as possible. The same couldn't quite be said for the Servant as while Ritsuka ate he caught several stray glances directed his way. He was being ogled, or as some friends of his would have called it, eye-fucked. Behind a soft smile, he was grinning like a fool.

"Hey, Atalanta, whatever happened to the Drakon we were hunting? Didn't you say you wanted to keep a tooth or something as a trophy before you sacrificed its body to Artemis?" He questioned as he'd nearly completed his plate.

"It's in the back, go see for yourself. Ritsuka, your…sword arm's grown quite strong." Stated the Archer with a small smile.

Getting up, he left the small patio and rounded the corner to find a massive corpse of some serpentine creature. A creature that had once roamed the world during the reign of the Titans then slipped past the reign of the gods of Olympus and the rise of man.

Until it meant Ritsuka and Atalanta, at which point its time was up.

After France, he'd gotten quite good at dealing with draconic enemies. He figured if he could fight dragons and their various off-shoots then perhaps he had a decent chance of surviving the Grand Orders and perhaps saving humanity. Time had passed, he'd practiced, and he'd grown stronger, at least according to what others said.

Proof of his gathered strength lay in the massive jagged scar that ran down the beast's right side from the top of its head down to its jaw. Dragging his sword down through the eye had been the last memory he had before he'd blacked out curtsy of the beast's counterattack. It'd broken through his shield and knocked him through countless trees and forests. From what Atalanta had said, it'd made for the perfect chance to put an arrow through the serpent's skull bringing their hunt to an end.

"Ritsuka,"

Turning around, the human's breath caught in his throat as he saw that the Archer had changed out of her somewhat formal clothing for something more…fitting for the occasion.

"Did…Medea…help you pick that out?" Gulped the teenager watching the way her perky breasts shook behind the sky-blue bikini top that she wore, the white frills ruffling about thanks to the breeze and her motions. Around her arms hung a translucent brown-shay that seemed to glitter thanks to the light of the sun.

Giggling, she walked up and grabbed him by the hand. "In a way, yes. Come, let's…I want to be alone, with you."

She'd never been one for the beach, at least not when it came to enjoying one's self. While with the Argonauts she'd watched others disembark and enjoy any tranquil moments they had when they could. Atalanta never joined them, much to the disappointment of some. Somehow, fate had given her the chance to correct that with Ritsuka, who she clung to as their feet tracked across the sandy beaches of the Singularity. Gradually, the sun had begun to descend lower and lower until it was finally beginning to dip below the horizon.

They decided to stop by the water and watch as the once bright sky began to darken.

"What do you think will be waiting for me when all of this is over with?" He asked. Apparently, their earlier talk hadn't completely left his mind.

"I do not know," She admitted with honesty. It wasn't like they were at square one. The Singularities they faced now were stranglers, just barely worth their attention. "But whatever comes, I'll face it with you. As both your Servant…and your woman, that is, if you'll still have me."

A beautiful hearty laugh fell from the teen's lips. Hearing it caused Atalanta to laugh herself and throw off her shay in favor of leaning into his right arm. Never before had the feel of another felt so warm and reassuring.

"Something tells me I won't be able to go on without you at my side. After all, something tells me even when I go back to 'ordinary life' trouble will still find me. I do kind of smell like weird."

"You say that like there's something wrong with it. I for one think it's a wonderful smell." Playfully shot back the green-eyed Servant looking up at him. "Ritsuka, while our adventures with Chaldea may end…I would like our time together to continue. What about you?"

He'd learned that actions spoke louder than words, so he chose to speak with his actions in the form of a kiss. The Archer felt her tail stick up before it began to sway about, uncontrollable as her brain was too overridden by the sweet and tender kiss she was receiving from her Master. All at once, she pressed her hands against his chest, purring into the kiss before the need for air forced her to move away from him.

Ritsuka sucked in a quick breath as Atalanta withdrew from him; their lips were likely red as cherries after sharing such an extended and passionate kiss. It had been building up for almost the entire day and it finally arrived. And it was everything the two of them had been expecting and more. Even better, it was only the start. Their respective bodies tingled as they stared into one another's eyes. The Servant's emerald orbs shimmered as she looked up at the black-haired man who was both her Master and her lover, practically her whole world. Though famed as a huntress, it wouldn't have been a stretch to say he'd ensnared her. For her part, Atalanta was perfectly fine with that comparison; she'd found being at Ritsuka's side was a wonderful place, one that she didn't want to leave or see occupied by another.

Evidently, Ritsuka didn't want her to leave either, as his hands had formerly tightened around her. Behind her, he spotted her feline tail swaying about. It was the "horny pattern", as he'd come to call it. Smirking, he didn't dwell on it, instead choosing to re-connect their mouths. Atalanta all but surrendered herself to him, her hands gliding up his chest to reach the base of his neck. She stopped there, as she liked to, from there she lightly dug her nails into his skin, all while he pressed his fingertips against her bake. Moans passed from the mouth of one into another, bodies pressing together as gradually steps were taken toward the sea. Ritsuka was the one to fall back, taking his Archer-lover with him.

The fall caused the two of them to separate, which was rather perfectly timed as they needed air. Atalanta rose to watch as waves brushed over her human lover, who stared back at her with his impossibly pure eyes. Their positions awoke the primal beast instincts within her, screaming for her to take control and dominate the Japanese youth. Such urges were held back at bay by her gently spreading her hands across his scared chest. With each second that passed, her breathing grew heavier, her eyes dilating into near feral silts.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by the human, who responded to it in the most logical way he could.

"Ahhhhh…M-M-M-Mas…terrrr…" Purred the Greek Servant, her cheeks growing a pink tint that was quickly involving into a red blush. It wouldn't be long before it completely consumed her face. Her heart was already pounding at a maniac pace, her body slowly but surely beginning to shake in desire. "P-P-Please, d-d-d-don't…"

Ritsuka grinned at the way she sounded. Some things never changed, not that he was complaining. "Please don't what, Atalanta?" He inquired silently rubbing his hands along her sides, his fingers moving in soft circles atop her skin. Such minuscule actions and they were getting loud and enchanting results, continuous cries and pants that would only grow louder as time passed. Eventually, there'd likely come a point where Atalanta's screams could be heard throughout the entire beach. The Chaste Huntress letting out such scandalous and sexualized noises that could be heard by many, such a thing would have been unthinkable and a quick one-way ticket to getting shot at by the huntress in question.

But that was before she'd met Ritsuka Fujimaru, before she'd opened her heart to him and in turn was granted access to his heart. If her voice was heard throughout the beach then that was simply the case, so long as her cries of bliss satisfied Ritsuka then she could stomach whatever else would follow afterwards.

However, they were on a slow walk to that point, something that both excited and somewhat infuriated the green-haired Archer. Within her, primal urges she struggled to keep sealed had awoken and were now screaming for to take control, to utterly dominate her black-haired partner. Or at least tell him to speed up. He was taking his time, making her wait, he was _torturing _her.

Suddenly, she deeply regretted her earlier actions. Had she known this is where they'd lead her, she would have called it quits and just tried to enjoy the beach with Ritsuka like a normal person.

_What if I didn't want that? _Came his voice, a soft ringing in her head that made Atalanta's heart flutter in excitement. Through the growing storm of lust and desire in her, she was able to make out Ritsuka's voice, clear as day. Granted, he always seemed to hold that ability to reach her, no matter the circumstances. _Hunting me for fun, maybe like I said, I actually had fun, just like I'm having fun now. Heh, guess we finally now how I've been broken by all this stuff, don't we? _

Even as his hands continued to massage her hips, Atalanta found it in her to regain control, self- control. Sucking in a quick breath, she reached out with her hands to cup the cheeks of her beloved. Not missing a beat, she leaned down, pressing their lips together. It began soft, but quickly moved beyond that into a passionate embrace that had them both cackling with sensual electricity. The feeling only grew as their kiss continued, their tongues attacking each other at different angles; they remained connected even as they briefly separated to gasp for air. During one of those breaks, Atalanta decided to speak out. "Ritsuka, you are many things, but broken is not one of them. You are a man with your urges and…kinks as I've heard they're called." A blush manifested along her face in light of her next words. "Just as I am a woman with…wants of my own. You have always satisfied those wants, and in turn I've vowed to do my utmost in satisfying yours. This evening…let's keep doing that; being with you in any way shape or form…it makes me happy, so incredibly happy." Atalanta finished, silently bowing her head in acceptance of whatever came next.

As it happened, what came next was Ritsuka placing his hand atop her head, gently motioning her upward. He was the one who initiated the next kiss, just as heartfelt as hers. As if jolted awake, their bodies aggressively motioned against one another, moving to the side resulting in Ritsuka ending up on top and Atalanta beneath him. Immediately, her legs crossed around his waist. After denying herself his presence for so long, she wanted as him to be as close as possible, connected to him in every way. Her primal instincts called for her to shed his swim trunks and bask in the glory of his member, the object that had been the focus of her lustful fantasies for quite some time.

All it would take was a simple tug, a swift action and he'd be bare as the day he was born before her.

She couldn't use her hands as Ritsuka had gradually moved his palms atop of hers. Their fingers laced together. Seconds after doing so, Atalanta surged forward, sucking on his tongue and lips as if her life depended on it. He took a few minutes to return her actions, his heart beating in his chest at a thunderous pace much like hers'.

Then he pulled away. "You never answered my earlier question, please don't what, Atalanta?" He grinned.

Atalanta decided to fight back. She grinded her hips against his, and due to their positions, it caused her to brush against his member. It was hard, she could feel it. "Y-You…know what, R-R-Ritsuka." Grounded out the bow-using Heroic Spirit.

"I honestly don't." He coolly fired back. "I'm just a dumb 'ole man, I need help with these sorts of things. A woman's help."

With every word, Atalanta could feel the beast in her growing more and more ravenous. It wouldn't be long before she completely and utterly lost control, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She still had some of her pride to hold onto, albeit that wouldn't last long; that was one fact she was willing to admit to. Again, strangely, she didn't seem to mind all that much. Perhaps because she was giving it up for the sake of someone who was worth it, worth it all and so much more.

"Pl-Pl-Please…y-you…know what." He wasn't kissing or stroking her as one might have suspected it, it was just the sweet feel of his hands against hers, their interlocking fingers. Such simple skin contact and Atalanta could feel herself gradually losing control. She'd already accepted the truth, but its enormity came as something of a shock to her. Heart hammering in her chest, she used her superior strength, at least while she still had it, to roll the two of them over. Even then, she still hadn't made any headway.

Ritsuka knew he was still in control even though he was on the bottom, the smile on his face more than conveyed that. Atalanta couldn't bring herself to say she hated it, quite the opposite in fact. She couldn't help but find it highly arousing. It showed in her panting, which had grown considerably since they'd started. "Tell me what, don't do what? Atalanta, weren't you the one who told me not to-"

"Don't tease me!" Her breaking came faster than either of them had been expecting, but it was possible that they'd simply underestimated how horny they were. Or rather, Atalanta's lust had been underestimated. Her grip on Ritsuka's hands grew stronger, her green eyes pleading as she looked down at him. "Please, don't tease me, my love! I…I…I want you! I want you have to me, have me whichever way you desire! J-Just please, don't make me wait for it!" Poseidon must have heard her words and decided to throw his two cents in via a wave that splashed up against the both of them. It did more for Ritsuka then for her as his black hair stuck to his face, the moisture bringing out the shine in his blue eyes as they stared back up at him, a smile across the Master's face.

First, there was a chuckle. "The so-called greatest huntress in Greek mythology next to Artemis, and you're so damn impatient. Who'd have thought. I could think of quite a few people who'd love to see you like this." Swiftly, his hands left hers, moving instead to reach across her back. He gently brushed his lips against the nape of her neck, each light tap earning a sensual whine from the Archer. "But I'll be keeping this side of you all to myself, it's mine and mine alone."

"A-A-As it should be." Whispered the Archer. "B-B-But, p-please, y-y-you must…I…I…you're horny too, aren't you?! So please, ravage me! Take me here on the beach as I know you've dreamed! I am your woman, I have submitted myself to you, so enjoy me!" Shouted the feline-human. Tears had begun to gather at the corner of her eyes and were seconds away from sprinkling down her cheeks. _By the gods, I didn't think I was this horny! B-But he is too, I-I can feel it! I-ahhhh…_Her train of thought was graceful disrupted as she felt the tears that glistened down her cheeks being dried. Atalanta felt her heart skip a beat with each soft breath of Ritsuka's, his face so close to hers. He was literally kissing away her tears, like a parent would a crying child. Periodically, he would roll his hips, grinding his lower regions against hers. "R-R-R-Ritsu…ka…"

"Oh, trust me, I plan on enjoying myself, I'll take every inch of you just as you want me to…and in return, I'll give you all of myself." Whispered the Japanese teenager. Framing her face with his right hand, he blessed her with a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "But this is the last break we're going to get for a while, so why not take our time? Besides," his grin was practically ear-to-ear, exciting her to no end. "It's not like you're against this kind of foreplay are you, my dear little Kitty Cat?"

She pounced on his lips at the mention of his favorite nickname for her. It wasn't that she hated it, she in fact loved it, even when he used it in public. But when used in a situation like this, it was simply the spark that set off a building explosion that had been building up. Atalanta wanted to throw herself into the blaze, and take Ritsuka with her. Unfortunately for her, he was more intent on slow-walking his way in, carrying her in his arms. She honestly had no idea if she'd be able to handle that, but something told her that the choice wasn't up to her.

Atalanta pulled away for breath. The tears that had started to pour down her cheeks had ceased, though the reason behind them remained-the primal lust that was rapidly overloading her brain. Ritsuka fed it with short and simple glances, and a too-charming to be real smile. She was so engrossed in what she saw she hardly payed much attention to his hands, his fingers, which had begun to dutifully work on the strings keeping her top attached to her body. It took a break for air for her to realize she was now topless; her green eyes stared back at the blue and white-colored top that covered her breasts, which were now exposed before her Master. She was proud of the fact that her boobs were the ones that Ritsuka had chosen amongst all the chests in Chaldea.

"You know, I could throw these into the ocean if I wanted to." Lightly jested the blue-eyed human. It went without saying that the position he was in was one he had never expected, not even when Atalanta had confessed her feelings to him on Thanksgiving. He liked to think he'd grown a bit. He wasn't even scared of the possible retaliation from the huntress.

"Then do it." She breathed out. Atalanta's eyes were almost completely glazed over, a representation of how lustful she'd become. "I have many more, all of them for your eyes and your use only." Medea had helped her out, scratch that, she'd pretty much ensured that whenever she was near any body of water she'd have "just the right outfit" needed to seduce her Master-turned-lover. She reached out with her right hand, gasping his hand and raising it to her breasts. Once their skin made contact, Ritsuka began to fondle her cherry-like breast. Atalanta threw her head back and let out a near relieved moan of joy. It felt like they would never make it to this point, but eventually they had.

He tossed her top aside, to the sandy shore instead of the ocean, granted there was a chance the tide could wash it away. She didn't care, the clothing had served its purpose, and served it well. With his other hand free, he now began to fondle her boobs in earnest, reaching up and peppering her face with kisses. It was after a long sensual lip-lock did Ritsuka roll them over again so that she was back on the bottom and he was towering over her. Atalanta's hair fanned out and was dosed with the sprinkling water from the ocean tides. A predatory light in his eyes, he attacked her boobs. Her nipples had reddened and grown wet from the combination of the sweat and the water refining the taste. After the first bite, Atalanta's back arched off the ground while she howled in carnal delight. One had the attention of her Master's mouth and the other his hand.

"Ahh…y-yes…p-please…oh, p-please…don't stop…Ritsu…" Even while lying on her backside, the Servant's tail rose and swayed in erotic loops, not even the splashing of the waves being enough to stop her. If anything, the water added to the erotic fire consuming her. She looked between the twilight sky, the sparkling sea, and the man playing with her chest, driving her further into sensual inferno she'd once so hotly spited. A part of Atalanta wondered why on earth she would ever do such a thing. With every role of his tongue twist of his fingers, Atalanta felt herself seconds away from exploding, only to drag herself back from the edge by a hair. It was a maddening cycle, but she didn't have it in her to free herself from it, nor did she truly want to.

The Master removed his lips from her right-side breast, but kept the other occupied with the fiddling of his hand. "I'd almost forgotten how good your boobs were, I'm glad I got the chance to feel them again."

Looking up at him, Atalanta placed her left hand atop his. "Ritsuka, I told you, all you…all you need do is ask and I shall bear myself to you. I am your woman, and your desires, your urges…I shall fulfill them as best I can, whenever they take hold of you."

He smiled at her, smiled in that way that made Atalanta wish time could freeze and they could bask in the moment forever. "And I'll do the same. Funny how those two things can intersect at times, can't they?"

Her laughter was magical, a vibrant sound that made his heart flutter with excitement. He loved hearing it, and she loved those times she felt her walls could be let down. "Isn't that part of being in a relationship? Your desires, our desires…when it's just the two of us, we can indulge them to our heart's content, so there is no need to hold back." Her free hand stretched up and caressed his cheek; crystalline droplets slipped from his black locks. They truly helped bring out the light in his blue eyes, eyes that had illuminated the darkness that so many had found themselves in. Atalanta considered it her duty to not only protect that light, but nurture it. "I think you know what my desire is…Ritsuka, and I'm pretty sure it aligns with yours."

A moment passed with his hand atop of hers. "You're right, it does, but tell me again, what is it, my Kitty Cat?"

Atalanta's eyes glistened. "Domination. Dominate me here on this beach, reclaim me as your woman here before Poseidon, perhaps one of the greatest manwhores in all of Greece." She could practically feel the power of Aphrodite herself surging through her, enabling her to push out the next several words. "If I am to be any man's whore, I choose you, if I am to surrender myself so readily to these feral urges, it shall be for no one but you, and you alone, my love."

The kiss they shared after that was sweet and passionate, a simple exchange of pure feelings between two people united by their feelings for one another. When it ended, the purity was replaced with animalistic ferocity that they both had been holding back for some time. That time had finally passed.

In a flash, Atalanta was deprived of her underwear, wet beyond comprehension due to a combination of the waves and her own ever-growing arousal. Ritsuka had about a minute to bask in the glory of Atalanta's pre-cum-laced pussy before it was all washed away by the tides. Swift as the wind, he flattened to of his fingers then jammed them right into her snatch. The green-haired Servant opened her mouth and let out an eye-widening cry of pleasure; in seconds her walls began to tighten in on his fingers, which hadn't even begun to move. They did have he'd basked in the warm feel of her folds. Ritsuka placed his left hand against one of her bouncing breasts, pinching at the harden nipple causing Atalanta to further hiss in erotic delight.

A mixture of gibberish and ancient Greek rolled from the half-tightened lips of the Archer-class Servant. If she thought her heart had been going before, what it was doing now might as well have been spinning the entire cosmos. Each second that passed seemed like an eternity of bliss and luxurious dining. Her vision grew blurry, the various colors of the sky mixing together into a giant rainbow-colored blob that she felt she could reach out and touch. The sea was no better as it seemed to be made up of not water, but thousands of glittering stars that she half-heartedly reached for. Finally, there was the man above her, driving her on this quest through the bowls of sensual madness.

All she could see, all she could focus on were his eyes, his light blue eyes that she tried even harder to reach for. She half-succeeded in that he leaned forward, smashing his lips against hers in a searing kiss that caused her vagina to tighten around his fingers. Atalanta moved snaked her arms around her love's neck, pressing their bodies together as another wave slammed against the both of them. It seemed to further fuel the lustful fire that burned within the time of them, perhaps some subtle encouragement from the unseen gods of Olympus.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally, finally! Faster! Faster!" _Screamed the Archer, her body tensing up as her vaginal muscles pulsated in a prelude to her first orgasm.

But it never came.

Atalanta blinked once, suddenly realizing that her vaginal hole was now empty, just as she was about to cum.

She moved to look at her Japanese lover, but the world spun leaving her confused. A second later and she began to catch on in feeling her knees suddenly touching the wet sand, her hands following shortly afterward. A mixture of excitement and amazement circled about within her as she realized what was about to happen next was something she'd secretly longed for.

"OOOOH!" Cried the formerly chaste huntress, her feline tail sticking straight-up. It really had no choice as her asshole, her backdoor, had now been occupied by a visitor. A very welcome visitor.

Ritsuka knew he could have immediately started fucking his Servant's asshole, but he chose to take a minute to enjoy the feel of having entered Atalanta's most tightly guarded hole. They'd only had anal sex once before, something of an experiment that they'd engaged in. Atalanta had sensed his building lust and offered her rear end to him, quietly admitting to him that even she longed to have her backdoor filled. Without a doubt, that night had been enjoyable for the both of them.

And because of his recent actions, this evening would become even more memorable.

"Ahhh, I seriously forgot how good your ass felt, Atalanta. I think from now on, I should probably take you from behind more often." He nonchalantly mused, running his hand along her smooth ass cheeks.

It was like having Hestia's palm caressing her body, Atalanta felt totally at peace. Of course, once Ritsuka started thrusting his hips forward that peace would be gone. In its place would come something a bit more…lewd. Her whole body shook in anticipation at the human's cock pounding in her, taking her as if she were a dog in heat. Though Atalanta was no dog, she was a cat. Her animalistic tail finally bent and began to sway back and forth. It was clear that she was highly aroused as the motions were aimless and flimsy, as they always were when she was in a lustful state. Such motions were happening in clear view of her boyfriend, who absorbed the appendage with a cool smirk. Atalanta released another low whine as she felt his fingers caress the point where her tail emerged from her behind. Seconds after it came his first thrust. It almost knocked Atalanta flat onto her chest.

A periodic wave washed over her hands. The water briefly provided a moment of clarity for Atalanta to use. Biting her lip, she pushed back, intentionally pushing his member deeper into her ass crack. "Fuck me, Master Ritsuka. Fuck your horny Kitty Cat." Such words men had fought and died over, but the only one to ever hear them was the man who'd never intentionally raise a hand against her. The man who'd gotten through to her by being himself, his honest and innocent self.

Granted, at the moment there wasn't much innocence to be had as Ritsuka quickly followed through on her request. His hands had locked themselves onto her hips keeping her body steady as he pounded into her as hard as he could. Obscured form his vision were her jiggling breasts, the moisture-soaked cherries.

"Please, more! More! Harder, Ritsuka!" Screeched the Archer, her cat ears twitching which truly brought out the dazed light of her bright green eyes. Again, Ritsuka happily obliged her with a powerful thrust that Atalanta was sure hit her core. It sent an electric shock coursing through her body nearly bringing her face to the wet sand. A part of her wanted to just let her hands give out and lay herself against the ground. At the moment, Ritsuka was going at her ass with everything he had, if she laid down there would be no denying the label their activities would gain-fucking. Pure raw, animalistic fucking.

Atalanta decided to accept it, after all, she'd offered herself up to the Japanese human. He was her mate, her Master, her one and only love.

Mere seconds before she removed her hands, Ritsuka's moved faster. Earlier, she'd been hunched over, taking his cock like a beast in heat; Atalanta found her back being pressed against his chest, his hot and labored breaths tickling her neck. Her tail had little room to move, but it was minor discomfort as the sudden closeness more than made up for it. Then came his left hand, affectionately toying with her jiggling left-side breast. Atalanta let out another luxurious howl as his fingers toyed with her nipple.

"AAHHH!" And then came the sudden attack of his right hand, a pair of fingers jabbed into her cunt with all the force of a dagger. Just like before, her vaginal walls immediately tightened on her Master's fingers. This time, she wasn't going to allow him to remove them until she'd cum. "R-R-RITSU!"

Now, she was having both of her holes fucked, her body glistening with sweat and glowing from the evening sun. Up so close, Ritsuka couldn't deny that his Archer looked more a goddess than any of the other divine beings he'd encountered. He had every intention of treating her like one, giving her all that he could.

Evidently, she was enjoying his offering.

Her arms moved between his two hands, one that fondled with her breast while the other was going like a piston in and out of her pussy, all while her ass was continuously rocked by his thrusting penis. The stimulation was more than Atalanta had ever experienced, more than she'd ever dreamed of really. Her mind couldn't handle it all. The colors of the world blurred together and her sense of balance was completely discarded. A wave splashed against the two of them; Atalanta felt like it was carrying her off out into sea. She was adrift in the carnal sea that she once loathed, but not anymore. Metaphysically, she spread her arms out, allowing the sensual waves to completely and utterly consume her.

"Kitty," Came the near-whisper of her own lifeline. Eyes totally glazed over, she looked up, finding Ritsuka's smiling face staring back at her. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached for him, their lips and tongues mashing together. Now, all of the Servant's holes were occupied; it was without a doubt the best feeling she'd ever experienced. All she wanted was for it to go on, as did the man doing the occupying.

"Ah! Ah! AHH! R-RITSU!" His fingers were pinching at her nipple, a subtle and quiet action that cherry-topped the sensual storm that was battering her. Atalanta knew her limits, she was going to lose. But there would be grace in her loss. And pleasure, lots of pleasure.

"Scream, scream as loud as you want, my little Kitty Cat!" Hissed the Japanese teenager, driving his cock deeper than he had before into his lover's ass. Between his dick and his fingers, he was practically lifting Atalanta off the ground. It was only a few inches at best, but to her it felt as if she were flying through the clouds. "Scream, Atalanta! Who do you belong to you?!" His grip on her bouncing breast hardened, his cock and fingers making one unified push that penetrated the Servant's exterior.

"YOUUU! I'M YOU PUSSY CAT, YOURS TO DO WITH AS YOU WISSSHHH!" Those were her final words as her body finally gave out, rivers of cum burst from her pussy and ass. She heard that this type of orgasm was somewhat rare and that not a lot of men could drive a woman to cum in both her front and back doors. It elated her to no end in knowing that her chosen mate was one of the few men capable of doing so. Happily, she released all of her feminine nectar onto his dick and his hand, her whole body suddenly feeling extremely light. Her head rolled back, as did her eyes as the prized orgasm completely rocked her world.

As if to congratulate her, a wave came by, dousing their bodies in sparkling seawater. Atalanta found herself lazily staring up at the flame-covered sky once her vision finally returned. Half-heartedly, she reached up for it, deliriously believing she could touch the heavens. In a way, she did, or rather, the heavens touched her. A second arm rose, its fingers intertwining with hers. Once they lanced together, Atalanta closed her fingers, feeling the warmth of a star spread downward from her arm. Afterwards, she felt a star's warmth grace her lips.

It was a wonderous limbo that she didn't mind spending all of eternity in. The feeling was too great to describe or compare, even in regards to hunting. Never did she think the pleasures of the flesh were worth such a thing, but in the end, Atalanta could admit she'd been proven wrong on that account. Her body continued to pulsate and release orgasmic juices until finally she had nothing left to give. That was when she and Ritsuka separated, but not for long. He fell onto his backside, her atop of him, blissfully listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

And feeling the continued throbbing of his cock.

Their hands did not remain idle. They moved about over their respective sweat and water-soaked bodies. Wave after wave splashed against them, near massaging them and gradually returning the strength they'd expanded in their lovemaking.

Atalanta's tail eventually rose and began to affectionately sway about. Though he couldn't help but marvel at her ears, Ritsuka's eyes eventually drifted to her feline tail. The Archer chuckled at his shifting attention. She rose, a lustful smile pulling on her face.

"Ritsuka…your cock is still pretty hard. Do you want me to do something about that?" Embarrassing as it was, she'd had to practice how to "talk sexy" as some called it. Needless to say, it was an experience that she was loath to ever repeat, but the practice had born results. Great results.

In response, the human looked to her and grinned. He rolled his hips against hers seconds later.

First, she started with a long and sensual kiss that set the both of their nerves ablaze. Withdrawing from it was harder than Atalanta would have liked to admit, but she did so knowing that things would only get better from there. Short and sweet kisses were peppered his upper body all the way down to his waist.

"To think, the Chaste Huntress would be so mesmerized by a man's penis." Mused the Japanese teen. Were it any other person, they would have gotten either an arrow through the eyeballs or been torn to shreds in a violent fury.

All Atalanta did was look up at him and smile. "It is the penis of my lover, the only man I shall ever give myself to, exceptions can be made." Admitted the furry-eared Servant running her hands along the seven-inch member. Her pussy quivered again, her mind raced with thoughts of the meaty rod penetrating inside of her and filling her up with sensual pleasure the likes of which she never knew. Rather than impale herself, she took in as much as half of it into her mouth. The act blessed her with a throaty moan from her Master, which sent a pleasurable jitter through Atalanta's body. It pushed her to take in more of his member, an act that was meant with Ritsuka thrusting his penis deeper into her mouth. Atalanta mentally giggled at the act.

They fell into that pattern, that dance, him thrusting his hips forward and her sucking him like there was no tomorrow. The waves of the sea continued to douse them causing their bodies to glitter in the evening light. What they were locked in, the sweet cocoon of serenity, was an ideal moment to be either photographed or captured in a painting. Both Master and Servant knew several people that would have given anything to see them caught in such a lewd moment, capturing it in film or on a canvas. Unfortunately for them, this moment was theirs and theirs alone.

Ritsuka's left hand fell atop Atalanta's head, softly padding it as if she were a household cat. Had any other man attempted such a deed, they would have been dead a second later. The padding served to only further arouse Atalanta, who picked up the pace of her sucking. In response, Ritsuka grinned and began to thrust more deeply into his Archer's oral cavern. He was deep-throating her, he was face-fucking her. And she was absolutely loving it as evident by her feline tail, which happily swayed about.

Shining emerald eyes looked up into pristine blue. Even in the midst of such a lewd act, their bodies making all manner of noises, the pair felt the genuine attraction that had peaked during last year's ball. It had remained strong, and it would remain strong until the end.

"Hmmm! Mmmmmhhh!"

"Atalanta…Ata…Atala….ATALANAAA!"

Seconds within the shouting of her name, Ritsuka's member released its contents, white juices shooting right into the Servant's mouth. Their earlier sessions had taught her a number of things when it came to sexual intercourse. Arguably, deepthroating was one of her favorite activities, and she'd fittingly grown quite good at it; swallowing her lover's juices when he finally came was another thing she'd gotten rather good at. Her ears twitched in erotic joy as her throat and eventually stomach became filled with the masculine essence of her Master. Further down, her pussy again howled in want. With the rushing of his cum, Atalanta felt a replenishing surge of mana take hold of her body. Her knees shook and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head once again.

Suddenly, Ritsuka's member was removed from her mouth, his cock still squirting out cum. It shot outward, splashing across the Archer's face. Her formerly golden and radiant hair became dotted with splotches of sticky white that stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of her hair. Atalanta's ears twitched in excitement as she breathed out in relief while keeping her mouth open to catch what cum she could. At this point, the animal within her was purring in exhilaration at having its urges satisfied. Dimly, she opened her eyes and was graced with the image of her Master, her love. He looked to be a god before her, bathed in the light of the setting sun, his radiance on par with that of her lady Artemis and lord Apollo.

Her vaginal lips howled, her body shook, and her mouth dropped while her arms reached out to grasp the human's hips.

"Do you want my cock, Atalanta?" He asked in an impossibly innocent and gentle voice.

"Y-Y-Yes…I-I do. Y-Your pussy cat wants your cock, Ritsuka!" Shame and dignity had long since been thrown out the window and they wouldn't be retrieved until her sexual hungry had been appeased. "Fuck your pussy cat! Fuck her while we are still basking in the light of Apollo!"

He continued to smile at her. No human could have held such an expression yet be so willing to carry out such dark intentions. Then again, Atalanta was only spurring him on, kneeling there doused in his cum and naked as the day she was born. His right finger moved forward, brushing against her chest and pushing her downward onto her back. As luck would have it, a wave came by splashing her in the face, washing away the cum that had doused her face. Atalanta felt a sensual thrill in feeling the liquid nectar wash off her, being carried away by the sea. It also touched her pussy causing it to further shake in delight.

The huntress sighed in preparation before raising her legs up in a V-shape. From an outside glance, it was hard to tell if her pussy was wet with her own juices or just that way from the tide. Ritsuka knew it the former, he'd driven her to that point throughout the whole evening just as she'd driven him.

Taking hold of her legs, Ritsuka looked his lover square in the eye. "Since you asked so nicely, and you've been a good little kitty…" There was a splint second where she smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he pushed his harden member directly into her silt.

"OOOOHHH! FINALLLY!" Cried The formerly chaste huntress.

He held her legs by his side as he furiously pounded his cock into her love canal, his every motion sending lightning racing up her spine. It became impossible for the Archer to remain still; gradually, her senses became discombobulated as well. The sensation was deliciously sweet, addicting almost. Her back completely arched upward out of both gut reaction and in an effort to drive the human's cock in deeper. The short intervals in which he pulled out only to thrust back in were near maddening. Atalanta needed him, all of him inside of her for as long as she could bear it.

"More! Mooore! Gods of Olympus, give me more!" Cried the Archer.

Smiling, Ritsuka pulled back, then rocked his hips forward in a single motion that caused a luxuriously lightning to explode inside of the Servant. Through their connected bodies, he could feel the energy rush racing through her then feeding back into him. Just as she had been empowered so too had he. His member was now pounding into the Servant's pussy with reckless abandon. Every second that ticked by was marked by her walls tightening in on him, squeezing his member for the masculine juices he'd pumped into her mouth and ass.

The continued hunger for said juices was written all over Atalanta's face. Her cheeks were ablaze and her eyes completely glazed over while her mouth hung up. "Harder! Faster! Ritsuka, Master, MORE!"

Finally, her legs wrapped around his waist practically locking him in; it was unnecessary as he had no intention of pulling out of her. Leaning forward allowed for her to latch onto his shoulders, he claw-like nails digging into his skin. The pain was minor, almost nonexistent thanks to the ever-growing euphoria generated by their coupling. Not even the splashes of the waves against their bodies could disrupt their concentration.

Blue met green as the luxurious pulses rocked the pair from head to toe.

_Lady Artemis, Lady Hera, Hecate…when this is over…bless us…bless me…Allow me to…allow me to-! _Spying a chance, she leaped up and stole a kiss from her Master, who greedily returned it with all of his being. Their brief separation for air was when their bodies finally reached their limit and the eruption came.

"ATALANTAAA!"

"RITSUUKAAAHHH!"

The Master's masculine nectar shot out as one continuous stream penetrating the core of the Greek Servant. It filled her up making her feel like she was floating amongst the clouds with the nymphs that made their home in the heavens. Thankfully, the feeling persisted even as her own orgasm came, blasting Ritsuka's member with all of her pent-up arousal. Their bodies tensed up for a few splint seconds, the immediately began to relax as the sensual high they'd hit briefly united them. Afterwards, they began to fall back down to earth, arm-in-arm.

They lay in within each other's embrace as the sky finally changed from bright colors to the darkness of the night sky. It wasn't complete darkness as the stars began to come out as did the moon.

"Hey, Atalanta,"

"Hm?"

"That shack that you made, does it come with a bed?"

She rose, a mischievous light glittering in her eyes. "One…but before we return to it…how would you feel about a nightly swim?"

Ritsuka grinned at his feline girlfriend, practically tackling her and pelting her face with warm kisses that she gleefully returned. Around them lay their swim water, scattered about and waiting to be reclaimed. It would be, and it would be used as they'd spend as much of their time in the water as they could. When they were finished they'd return to their temporary home where they'd spend the night, and the next two nights in each other's arms.

Day or night, the beach or Chaldea, a Singularity or the outside world, no matter the time or place they wouldn't separate. They'd remain at each other's sides as surely as there would be stars in the sky.

* * *

**Very belated, but there's the end of my summer lemons. Next year I'll hopefully be able to start earlier and get some more lemons out, hopefully on time. Until then, I've got a whole list for the fall and 2019 so look forward to them! Speaking of something to look forward to, the next girl on the list is a Saber! She'll be the first of the autumn lineup and I'm sure you all will be happy to see her get some attention! Until then! **


End file.
